Monsters, Inc. VHS 2002
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Pixar Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition * Lilo and Stitch * Inspector Gadget 2 * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews (cont.) * Treasure Planet * The Jungle Book 2 Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Theaters from Disney and Pixar Opening Previews (cont.) * Finding Nemo * McDonald's * Progressive Premiering After the Movie * Premiering Right After the Movie is Mike's New Car. The All-New Animated Short Film Starring Mike and Sully. Don't Miss It! Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Title Cards * "For the Birds" End Title * The End Ending Credits * Directed by: Ralph Eggleston * Produced by: Karen Dufilho * Executive Producer: John Lasseter * Supervising Technical Director: Bill Wise * Supervising Animator: Jamie Ford Murphy * Animators: Michael Berenstein, Michael Parks, Ben Eatmll, Karen Prell, Tim Crawford, Roger Rose, Ike Feldman, Doug Sheppeck, Patty Kihm, David Tart, Karen Kiser, Tasha Wedeen, Angus MacLane, Adam Wood, Dan Mason, Kureha Yokoo * Modeling Supervisor: Eben Ostby * Production Managers: Renee Jensen, Holly Lloyd * Sculptor: Norm Decarlo * Layout Artists: Christine Z. Chang, Craig Good * Set Dresser: Derek Williams * Modeling & Articulation: Bill Polson, Jun Han Cho * Shading Artists: Brian Rosen, Mitch Prater, David Valdez * Master Lighting: Ana Lacaze * Effects Artists: Keith Gordon, Leo Hourvitz * Lighting Artists: Jesse Hollander, Jongo, Eileen O'Neill, Bill Sheffler * Additional Modeling & Support: Christine Z. Chang, Cynthia "Kiki" Petit * Additional Shading & Support: Byron Bashforth, Onny P. Carr * Background Painters: William Cone, Robin Cooper * CG Painter: David Valdez * Render TDs: Byron Bashford, Jerome Strach * Film Output: Perrin Cutting, Louis Rivera, jeff Wan * Filmed in PixarVisionTM * Computer Systems Support: Pixar Information Systems Department * Animation & Rendering Software Development: Pixar Studio Tools Department * Post Production Supervisor: Paul Cichoki * Editors: Jennifer Taylor, Tom Freeman * Assistant Editors: Luis Alvarez Y Alvarez, Craig Alpert * Production Assistant: Bahram Hooshmand * Sound Editors: Tom Myers, Skywalker Sound * Title Design: Susan Bradley * "Big High Wire Hop" Written & Composed by: Riders in the Sky * Additional Character Sound Design: Jory Prum * Thank You to: Andrew Stantopn, Jan Jeup, Joe Ranft, Lee Unkrich, Rob Gibbs, Jeff Pidgeon, Bob Peterson, Bill Kinder, Catherine Rochl, Kevin Reher, Ken Bruce, Gary Rydstrom and everyone at pixar * Special Thanks to Our Friends at: Walt Disney Studios * And a Very Special Thank you to: Steve Jobs, Ed Eatmull, Ann Mather, Sarah McArthur * A Pixar Film * Produced at Pixar Animation Studios PT, Richmond California * ©2000 Pixar Format Screen * This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit your TV. THX Moo Can Bumper * Lucasfilm ltd. - THX * The Best Sound...The Best Picture...You're Watching a THX Certified Feature. ** ©2000 Lucasfilm Ltd. & TM. all rights reserved Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Film A Blue Sky Studios Production Billy Crystal and John Goodman in Monsters, Inc. Chapters * Monster in the Closet/Mr. Waternoose * Morning Workout/Monstropolis * 'Monsters, Inc.'/Randall * Scare Floor/'23-19!' * The End of the Plot/Boo * Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment * Bedtime * Sneaking Boo to Work/Potty Break/Randall's Plot * The Wrong Door/Mike on the Run * The Trash Compactor * Mike Kidnapped * The Scream Extractor * Sulley Scares Boo * Banished/Welcome to the Himalayas * Sulley Rescues Boo * 'Schmoopsie Poo'/The Door Chase/Randall's Demise * Tricking Mr. Waternoose * Goodbye * The Laugh Floor/Kitty Closing Directed by * Pete Docter * John McKimson Co-Directed by * Lee Unkrich * David Silverman Produced by * Darla K. Anderson * Robert Rodriguez * John McKimson Executive Producers * Robert Rodriguez * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton Associate Producer * Kori Rae Original Story by * Pete Docter * Jill Culton * Jeff Pidgeon * Ralph Eggleston Screenplay by * Robert Rodriguez * John McKimson * Andrew Stanton * Daniel Gerson Music by * Randy Newman Story Supervisor * Bob Peterson Film Editor * Jim Stewart Supervising Technical Director * Thomas Porter Director of Photography * Sharon Calahan Production Designers * Harley Jessup * Bob Pauley Art Directors * Tia W. Kratter * Dominique Louis Supervising Animators * Glenn McQueen * Rich Quade Lighting Supervisor * Jean-Claude J. Kalache Layout Supervisor * Ewan Johnson Shading Supervisor * Rick Sayre Modeling Supervisor * Eben Ostby Set Dressing Supervisor * Sophie Vincelette Simulation & Effects Supervisors * Galyn Susman * Micheal Fong Rendering Supervisor * Don Schreiter Production Manager * Graham Walters Co-Producer * Joseph Barbera Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan Sound Designer * Gary Rydstrom Crawl Production Supervisor * Katherine Sarafian Casting by * Ruth Lambert * Mary Hidalgo, Associate Cast Story Material by * Bob Peterson * David Silverman * Joe Ranft Story Story Artists Storyboarding Screenplay Material by * Robert Baird * Rhett Reeese * Jonathan Roberts Art CG Painters Production Artists Visual Development Layout Layout Artists Additional Layout Set Dressing Animation Character Development Animators Editorial Second Assistant Editors Modeling Modeling Artists Shading Shading Artists Lighting Team Leads/Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Simulation & Effects Sequence Supervisors Simulation & Effects Artists Rendering Render TD's Animation Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineers Documentation & Support Rendering Software Development Software Engineers Camera Production Production Support Information Systems Managers Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Marin County, California Additional Voices Music "If I Didn't Have You" Music and Lyrics by Randy Newman Performed by Billy Crystal & John Goodman Produced by Randy Newman and Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Main Titles Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Production Babies And a very special thanks to Joe Grant Computer Systems for Final Rendering Sun Microsystems, Inc. No Monsters were harmed in the making of this motion picture Exclusive Monsters, Inc. Merchandise now at Disney Store, Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos *Blue Sky Studios *Walt Disney Pictures *Pixar Animation Studios *Troublemaker Studios Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Films * Monsters, Inc.: Mike's New Car Ending Credits * Directed by: Peter Doctor, Roger Gould * Produced by: Gale Gortney * Executive Producer: John Lasserter * Cast: ** Mike.....Billy Crystal ** Sullivan...John Goodman * Original Story: Pete Docter * Story: Jeff Pidgeon, Roger Gould, Rob Givvs * Music Composed by: Randy Newman * Editor: Robert Grahamjones * Supervising Technical Director: Bill Polson * Layout Supervisor: Ewan Johnson * Modeling Supervisor: Tim Milliron * Lighting Lead: Tim Best * Shots Lead: Patrick James * Car Design: Gary Schultz, Bud Thon * Animators: Michael Berenstein, Daniel Mason, Roger Rose, Jimmy Hayward, James Ford Murphy, Ross Stevenson, John Kahrs, Victor Navone, J. Warren Trezevant, Karen Kiser, Bret Parker, Adam Wood, Wendell Lee, Michael Parks, Ron Zorman * Technical Artists: Shawn Brennan, Holly Lloyd, Adrienne Othon, Steve Kani, Carmen Ngai, Brian M. Rosen, Shannon Linzer, Kelly O'Connell, Michael Todd * CG Painters: Paul Mica, Phaedra Craig * Production Coordinator: Shannon Wood, Alice Rosen * Production Assistant: Dan Goodman * Assistant Editors: Greg Snyder, Chris Vallance * Post Production Supervisor: Paul Chichocki * Sound Design: Tom Myers, Skywalker Sound * Music Arranged by: Ira Hearshen * Music Editor: David Slusser * Title Design: Geefwee Boedoe * Title Graphics: Alex Orrelle, Kathleen Chanover * Computer Systems Support: Pixar Information Systems * Software Development: Pixar Studio Tools Department * Special Thanks to: Darla Anderson, Joe Ranft, Lee Unkrich, Karen Dufilho, Bill Kinder, David Silverman and everyone at Pixar who supported this production * A Pixar Film * Produced at Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Emeryville, California * ©2002 Pixar and Troublemaker Closing Previews *Filk's Fun Fair Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:VHS Category:Pixar Home Entertainment Category:2002 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:THX Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios